Our Time is Here, Glad I Found You
by Sachi Hanako
Summary: Corny one-shot, taking off where the movie left off. Actual sequel will be posted and updated. Shane realizes his feelings for Mitchie and tells her. Smitchie My summarys suck. xD


**Hey everyone. This is my first one-shot for Camp Rock, and it is also a song story. I hope you enjoy and I want to know how people like my work and I would love to hear your review please? I would love to hear your opinions and ideas for a story I will be starting soon for Camp Rock.**

**Thanks!**

**Sarah**

* * *

_Our Time Is Here, Glad I Found You_

_We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
We'll do it together_

The lake's water was uneasy in the middle of the lake.

A canoe lead by two very confused teenagers sent out ripples across the middle of the lake.

"Clearly, canoing is not our thing," Mitchie laughed.

Shane simply smiled, "I figured that out after the boat nearly ran into a tree the second time..."

Mitchie grinned and put her oar down in the boat, and asked the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Shane asked simply, with a confused look.

"I lied to you, to Tess, Peggy, Ella, and everyone else in this camp and you still brought me here. And not to mention you sang with me in Final Jam," Mitchie explained, while a soft breeze brushed some brown hair over the serious look on her face.

"Oh..."

_Come on  
Come on_

_You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time to move_

_Come on_

_Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind _

"I guess I just..." the superstar began, searching for the right words, hoping for them to just roll off of his tongue.

"What?" Mitchie pushed for her answer.

"Do you remember the first day here?" Shane decided to tell his answer in story form.

"Yeah...But what does that have to do with anything?" Mitchie asked, still confused.

"I heard a girl singing. I was running from a bunch of voices already, but this voice I couldn't tear myself away from. It felt strange...I fell into a bush and was hiding while I was listening..." Shane started.

Mitchie couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You were in a bush when you heard this magical voice singing?"

He smiled himself. "Yeah." He looked up at the sky. "It was the same voice I was looking for during those couple of days, that person after person tried, but it was still no where to be found."

"Oh..."

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
Come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

"I felt as if I was going to go through the rest of camp and not find out who she was. The lyrics actually spoke to me. It made me question what happened to myself. I know this is hard to believe, I was never the jerky popstar I am now," Shane said, his voice tinted with sarcasm.

Mitchie faked a gasp and covered her mouth, "No!" She said in a sarcastic tone as well.

He smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot around her tonight.

"Well, do you remember that song I sang you the one day? You were carrying a box of chips and running off with them," Shane returned a question to her.

"You mean the box of chips I really was delivering to my mom and ended up having smashed in my face 10 minutes later?" Mitchie sighed, almost laughing, it was that bag of chips that made her expose her secret to Caitlyn, later making her one of the only true friends she thought she had.

"What?" Shane puzzled, unaware of the events that happened in the kitchen afterwards.

"Nothing. Yes – I remember." Mitchie stopped her thoughts and beckoned Shane forward in his story.

"Well, I wrote that song for that person," Shane said.

"Oh," Mitchie seemed to slip out casually again, then laughed slightly. "Aww, such a hopeless romantic hidden behind such a big ego."

_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next _

"I guess you can say that," he blurted out. "What really puzzled me was that I hadn't found this girl yet, I pretty much gave up, thinking either she didn't want to be found or I had just passed her up."

"A girl hiding from _the _Shane Gray?" Mitchie fake gasped once more. "Wow."

"Heh. Then there was you," Shane looked up at her, at her eyes, seeing past them, knowing that she was wondering what he was talking about, yet a bit shy to his answer.

"What about me?" Mitchie asked, still confused. She admitted she could be a bit slow at times but she was completely lost. Shane was confusing her.

"Well, you seemed different from everyone else, kind of like the girl that sang that song, the lyrics said she wasn't into the music because of the fame, or because she was talented, but because she loved it. Unlike so many other people at this camp..." He trailed off.

She knew exactly who he was talking about. People like Tess.

"Hmm..." She was picking up a bit of the pieces now.

_Come on  
Come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind _

"You were a different person, Mitchie. In a good way. You saw me as Shane Gray, the person, not the celebrity, and after Tess blurted out that you lied about your mom being president of Hot Tunes TV, China, I just assumed you had lied to me to, to fake your way into being friends with me. I didn't hear you out. I liked you Mitchie, so to hear someone say something like that really ruined my way of thinking, and I couldn't help to be mad. I'm just a spoiled popstar, remember?" Shane explained.

Mitchie looked down, ashamed once more of the lies she had told, and now she learned just how much she had hurt Shane. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I am." Shane interrupted. She looked up to his face, sincerely. "I didn't hear you out. Everyone had told me about your mom, so I just thought. I want to hear you out. Who are you, really?"

She inhaled a deep breath, ready to spill her guts to him. She felt she could trust him and let him know the real truth, after all she put him through. She owed him that much.

"Okay," she began.

_Gone are the days of Summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here _

"My name is really Mitchie Torres. Mitchie is short of Michayla. I'm 15 years old, and I've lost track of how many times I'm picked on at school on a daily basis. My dad owns a hardware store, and my mom owns a catering business called Connie's Catering. My dad had been out all summer expanding his store and my mom has been here, working as the cook. She took the job after knowing how much I wanted to go to Camp Rock and this way she could let me go to camp at a discounted price, because we couldn't afford the original. I had to help her in the kitchen, and I'm the kitchen help with flour all over her face you met on the second day, who taught you manners," She grinned at the memory. "I had met Tess at open mic the day before and after telling the truth about my dad, they began to walk away. I normally don't have a lot of friends – to be honest I only have one - at school, so I wanted some people to like me, although I couldn't see Caitlyn and Lola already liked me, not caring about my social status. Anyway, that is when I told them my mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV, China, and went on by telling them I've met a bunch of people in the music business. So thats basically the whole lie I survived by in camp, until Tess spoiled it," She took a breath. "She even had me intimidated and I was one of her back-up singers. She got me and Caitlyn in trouble, so we wouldn't do anything until after final jam. I just wanted to fit in so badly, and if that meant losing the people who were willing to be true friends and get caught up in a lie, I guess that was worth it." she finished and sighed, hoping she didn't say to much.

She looked up at Shane to see him grinning, yet deeply staring in her eyes, as is trying to process this information.

"What?" She asked at his grinning face.

"I'm glad to know that. Did you think that I would be one to judge you because of your status?" Shane asked her.

"Oh COME ON. Have you seen yourself on television? Yeah, they don't make you look like the most understanding guy in the world," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right, sorry about what my label has made me into," Shane apologized sincerely.

"What does all this explaining you made me do have to do with the question _I thought_ you were giving me the answer to?" Mitchie thought he was just trying to drift off the subject.

_Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on  
Come on  
Come on_

"Well I'll get to the point – the girl I heard singing – the girl who changed me, was **you, **Mitchie," he said.

"Wait, what? I still don't get it..." she panicked a bit – though she couldn't explain why.

"Well, I thought I could give you a little back story of what I thought of you and the girl who were singing, who were the same. It was **you**." He repeated again.

"How..." She gasped, for real this time.

"The song I heard the girl singing, you sang at Final Jam, Mitchie. Also, after I realized the lyrics were yours, I kinda figured out the part about you wanting to fit in a bit, because you never really have been able to, knowing the reason behind your lies and wanting to tell you I'm sorry – thats why I asked you on a canoe ride later." Shane decided to fill her in more. "The song - It was sang with the same voice, and the same feelings behind the voice. It was from you. Everyone in the camp knew I was searching for the girl with the voice, but nobody knew it was you...Well, Tess may have figured it out when she came up to my cabin singing the same song, but with a different voice and a fake feelings..." Shane pondered.

"She came to your cabin?" Mitchie shot him a look.

"Yes. Actually, she circled around my cabin and sang the same song like 5 times, interrupting my beauty sleep," He laughed a bit.

She giggled a bit too. "So since you wrote that song for the 'girl', I guess that explains why you sang with me, huh?"

"I hope so," Shane smiled. It got silent for a couple of seconds. "Mitchie?"

"Hm?"

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on_

"I'm glad I found you," he smiled while looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mitchie said in a half-playful, half-serious tone.

"So I can have a reasonable excuse to do this," Shane said, then leaned forward, placing his lips against hers.

Mitchie's heart began racing, her eyes widened, and she was shocked yet it was ecstasy at the same time. She closed her eyes and leaned forward more, to deepen the kiss, getting caught in the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as her heart beat kept up at it's same fast pace.

They parted, and she slowly opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her that was making her heart do such a thing, smiling, a different smile this time, it looked more sincere and alive than the other ones she had seen.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"I was kinda thinking the same thing." She leaned forward into a deep embrace, with her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her. Her head settled in his chest, as she listened to his heart beat as well, and his head settled on her shoulder as he simply whispered,

"I love you."

_So come on  
Come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

* * *

**I know guys, a bit corny and cookie-cutter, but I thought it was cute. 3 About 6 pages in OpenOffice yet still seems short. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review please, and tell me things you would like for my new story, which will be chapters, not a one shot. The pairings will be Smitchie, Naitlyn, and maybe a bit Jella. I don't know about that one. Thanks for reading my first Camp Rock fic. :)**


End file.
